


Frustrated

by Sinhaya



Series: Jinson Sexcapades [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, No Plot, Power Bottom Jinyoung, Smut, Top Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Just Jinyoung being sick of being far away from Jackson and he makes that clear
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Jinson Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762480
Kudos: 37





	Frustrated

Jackson was dying. He couldn’t breathe and the few drops of sweat on his forehead were heading dangerously low towards his neck. If he was honest the view in front of him was making him more nervous than anything.

Jinyoung was parading in front of him, in his favorite lingerie, red garter thighs, with an assorting pair of thongs. He was wearing his red bottom high-heels, a gift from the older for a previous anniversary, but that wasn’t the point. 

If Jackson were to imagine this was going to happen this morning when he arrived in Korea after 3 months, he would have prepared something, but now that he’s here with the younger man, he is speechless and completely motionless too.

The couple hadn’t seen each other in months, the older’s schedule too packed to even keep in touch with Jinyoung, and the younger was pissed, really pissed.

He was frustrated, angry, but mostly frustrated because they didn’t get to have sex in those 3 months, and his hand wasn’t enough at all to get him off.

That’s why, as soon as Jackson came into his apartment, luggage in hand, and still a bit sleepy, Jinyoung jumped on him.

Jackson wasn’t prepared for the sudden weight and everything in his hands fell to the floor, as with quick reflexes, he holds the younger by his thighs. He senses Jinyoung kissing down his neck, nipping, biting at the soft skin there, and Jackson can’t help but moan at the feeling. Jinyoung knows his plan has worked, and he smirks in the crook of the other’s neck. He doesn’t stop, however, wanting to finally get to his high tonight. Jackson melts as Jinyoung whispers into his ear, biting at the piercing “ take me to your bedroom”, and he doesn’t waste a minute as he nearly runs to his room.

As he lays the younger on the newly changed bedsheets ( courtesy of Jinyoung), he crawls on top of him, the other heading back towards the headboard. 

Jinyoung knows what’s under the pillow, knows what’s going to happen, but he wants to see the surprise in the other’s eyes. He takes out the silk ribbon from where he had hidden it earlier to show it to Jackson, and he smiles in amusement at how wide the older’s eyes get.

Jackson finally understands what’s happening, and he retreats to the end of the bed, where he sits obediently. The other stands up to face the older who lets Jinyoung tie his hands silently, eyes staring deep at the younger. 

Jackson was feeling lucky though, because he knows that if he tried to continue, Jinyoung wouldn’t have left him without any repercussions, he knows he could have been blindfolded too.

As he feels the material tighten against his wrist, he looks at the younger, who seemed very concentrated at his task, and a chuckle escapes him. The sound doesn’t go unnoticed, as immediately, the two share eye contact, and Jackson suddenly feels very weak.  
Jinyoung stare was fierce, confident and Jackson didn’t know how to resist anymore. he gulps audibly and now, Jinyoung looks amused by the older’s reaction.

He stands up, still looking at the other, and goes back a little. he turns around and bends, facing the big mirror in front of the bed. The younger takes off his pants very slowly, and Jackson gasps, as he starts to see the red band of the lingerie. He wants to see, needs to touch, but the strain against his wrists is tight.  
As the fabric peels off from the other’s skin, he sees the string and the plug decorating Jinyoung’s ass. The bright red diamond plug was sitting nicely under the thong, and Jackson can’t help but moan at the sight.

Jinyoung seems satisfied by the reaction as he stands up quickly, a small smile on his lips, as he takes off his hoodie quickly, leaving him completely shirtless. He goes somewhere out of the room and when he comes back the older realizes he's fucked. 

He approaches Jackson with small steps, and kneels in front of him, taking all his time to unbuckle the other’s belt, to taking his pants off.  
The older is left in his underwear, and Jinyoung starts touching him with his fingertips. To his amazement, Jackson was already hard and the precum had already made the fabric darker. The younger starts to stroke him through his underwear, and the whimpers coming out of the older’s mouth feel very satisfactory.

The warm touch made Jackson dizzy, the pleasure was getting to his head and he starts to get more vocal as he feels Jinyoung hands getting under his boxers, touching him directly.  
He throws his head back and tries to not thrust into the younger’s hand, failing horribly as his legs shake from the strokes.

The pressure in his stomach builds up, and he knows he’s close until everything stops.  
He whimpers loudly at the loss of feeling. He opens his eyes, vision a bit blurry because of the tears that formed in his eyes, only to see Jinyoung standing up in front of him, facing the mirror once again.  
Their heights made it that the only thing Jackson could see and could focus on was the plug, plug that Jinyoung was playing with.  
Jackson hears Jinyoung moan, watches his reflection in the mirror and he can’t help but stare. 

Jinyoung realizes he’s being observed and he decides to put on a show for the older. He takes out the plug, after pushing in a few times, and puts his fingers in. He knows how and where to touch and the fact that he was being watched only adds up to his pleasure. He opens himself up very slowly, moaning loudly Jackson’s name, as he watches the older’s stare fixed on his hole. 

Feeling prepared enough, he turns around and sits on the other’s lap. Jackson is shocked, his eyes completely wide and he moans at the sudden feeling. Jinyoung grinds against the older’s cock, taking them both in his hands, rubbing them together. The couple moans at the feeling, and Jinyoung takes advantage of this to sit on the other’s cock. Swiftly, in one motion, he feels completely full and finally satisfied. 

The younger moans at the pleasurable feeling and Jackson can’t help but let a small “fuck” escape him. He nearly came as he felt the tight walls against his member, the warmth and the pressure were nearly too much for him and he had to bite his lips to stop himself.  
He wants to take control, wants to touch the other, needs to touch the younger, mark him, fuck him properly, and the strain on his wrists is just so painfully pleasurable, but he knows better than to do that so he just bites his lips harder and lets Jinyoung ride him. 

Jinyoung doesn’t think about anything else, chases his orgasm after so many months alone. He lifts himself up quickly to only sit back very slowly and he hears Jackson hissing. The younger rides the other, and the pleasure building up in his lower stomach is so intense, nearly painful. The pace is now jerky, and Jinyoung doesn’t have the force to lift himself up, his thighs hurt but he needs this, so one last time he sits back down and he lets go. 

The pleasure is blinding, the younger’s eyes roll back as he screams Jackson’s name in the nearly silent room. Jinyoung falls on Jackson’s chest, feeling very satisfied, but he remembers that the older didn’t come and is still tied up. So he stands up, legs wobbly as he unties Jackson’s hands, and almost immediately, he is thrown on the bed. He looks up to see the older, looking at him, stare nearly predatory, as he comes closer and closer. Jinyoung trembles in anticipation and pulls the older on him by the back of his neck, as he finally kisses Jackson.  
“I’ve not finished yet ” the older whispers, voice hoarse and deep, and the younger might be shivering.

The night is still young, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> hey here's a small little something  
> come and see me at @jiaernyoung or main @sinhaya901 ^^


End file.
